The Keystone: Semester 2
Season 4 Episode 25: The Keystone: Semester 2 Keystone day, Duane was first in class, sharping Hus pencil talking with Ms. McGovern. Then Kyle came in, next everyone came in, Duane sat in his seat, and was waiting for Tri, but he walk past him and sat with Tom, and Shay'la saw Duane, and sat with him. The two prompters was good g over the rules. And its time to test. 8:45- 11:30. Duane was one of the last 3 to finish. Breyen didn't finish the first modual. The announcement was made to go to lunch. Duane sat in his regular seat as usual waiting for people he know, Duane saw Tri walking a different way, Duane is thinking "hmmm". He's not going to follow Tri. Danielle (the girl from Spanish class/ Leah's best Friend) comes and see Duane. Danielle and her black girl friend sat across from Duane. They were talking. Then Jotrice comes with her frizzy hair. She sat at the same table as last year (by herself) Duane saw her look at him from the corner of his eye. Danielle and Duane was telling her friend how they met. Duane said that she was really quiet, everyone is laughing, Danielle said "yeah i was quiet but i don't know why Ms. Wolk hated me! I never said anything". Danielle said she hated Ms. Wolk because she asked if she can sharpen her pencil, and Ms. Wolk said you should have a second pencil, Danielle said she only had one, then Ms. Wolk told her to go talk to the dean because she's not coming prepared. Duane is laughing. Lunch is dismissed and they have to go to the gym. Duane notice that Shane is walking past him hanging out with Conner. As the man is unlocking the door Tri comes. He told Duane that he was putting stuff in his mouth by telling Gianna that he called her a bitch. Duane and Tri was arguing. Tri said he hates that and wants to beat him up because of that. Duane is saying how forget funk he is. Tri leaves. They go into the gym, Duane saw Eric Davis, and said hi to him, Eric was being awkward so he went to say hi to jason, and Tom (from 9th Grade) was saying something dumb. Everyone is here, James Mctighe is playing basketball, Jess Gumieny (Tony's Friend), Bri (red head girl). Everyone that didn't past Basic on the keystones. They are dismissing now, as Duane is walk someone tap his left shoulder and he looked, then looked right and it was Eric Davis. Back in the class its time for part two anthony, Brian, and josh are being annoying, Anthony dropped his bottle a lot of times. And Shay,la is getting annoyed. Duane is thinking of this is it for him and Tri. 2:10 Duane is finish and he puts his head down, until 2:20. People are getting ready to leave and Tri walked past Duane and said that he accepts his apologie and gave him a bag of salt, Duane was confused. Paige walked home with Jordan lesnick, and Duane and Brian saw Samantha (the girl who had pink hair), she cut it and dyed it blonde